Lost and Found
by Chibi Scissorwoman
Summary: Jemima's locked in an abusive relationship with Chopper. One night, he goes too far... and she finds comfort in none other than Sledgehammer. Rated T, might progress to M. Chapter 4 Up
1. First

**_A/N:_ All right, everyone! I'm finally back! I've been busy lately... very busy. XD. This is my newest fic, called Lost and Found... and yes, it's another Jemima-abuse fic. This time, though, Burroughs isn't featured! It's Chopper! XD. This is the first part out of.... I don't know how many; I'm still working on it. So... enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**_Lost and Found: First_**

* * *

She traipsed slowly toward the house. She was late... She didn't want to think about what he would do once she got there.

It was he who had initially fallen for her a year ago... Jemima hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings, so she'd accepted his continuous pleas to start a relationship with him. It had been bliss for the first two months... then it began.

Something had cracked inside Chopper after the first two months, and Jemima had begun to see who the man truly was. He'd started abusing her. At first, it was only minor things: a push here, a shove there, a kick every so often... She hadn't minded that treatment. It was only when he started yelling when she knew the day was going to be bad.

After a while, his treatment of her became worse: He would get angry at the littlest things, and if he ever caught her even standing wrong, he'd come over and start beating her. He never gave her injuries serious enough for medical attention to be required, though… and Jemima knew this was only because he didn't want to get caught. He'd already been in trouble for domestic violence once; he didn't want to get in it again.

She arrived at the house. Her heart was pounding in her ears; her hand shook as she gripped the doorknob. She didn't want to be here… She took a deep breath.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered to herself, finally opening the door.

The house was dark as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Chopper?" she called a bit hesitantly. "Are you here?"

A lamp was faintly burning at the end of the hall. Jemima quickly walked to the room where the light was flickering, and she saw Chopper huddled over a desk.

"Chopper?" she said again, hesitantly walking towards him.

"Shut the door," his voice ordered, simmering with a quiet anger. Jemima recoiled and instantly did as commanded, not wanting to anger him further.

He then stood up, his hands clenched into fists. Slowly turning to face her, his eyes glinted with rage.

"You're late, Jemima," he growled, slowly approaching her. "You know I don't like it when you're late."


	2. Second

_**A/N: **__**Sorry for the long wait, everyone... I've been busy lately! Well, school's out now (I'm a senior in high school! :D), so I should be updating a bit more often. ^^ Enjoy the second part of Lost and Found!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lost and Found ~ Second**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Jemima's eyes widened as she was pressed against the door.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, feeling her heart pound with fear.

"You're sorry," he repeated in that same growling voice. His voice rose as he continued to speak. "You're sorry, you're sorry, you're sorry! That's all I ever hear from you!"

Jemima flinched. Chopper stared down at her with angry eyes for a moment, then the stinging slap came. She let out a cry, feeling her cheek on fire and stinging.

"Cut it out," Chopper hissed at her. "You're weak. You annoy me. Do you hear me? _You annoy me!"_

He struck her in the face again, and this additional action brought tears springing to her eyes.

"Please," she begged faintly. "Please forgive me... I won't fail you again, I promise!"

"You promise," Chopper sneered. "Right. Let's see just how long you can keep that promise, _Scissorwoman."_

He slapped her across the face once more, and she crumpled to the floor as he walked back to sit at the desk again.

She raised her head to see him tightly grip one of his axes. The blade was suddenly flying, and she quickly rolled out of the way as it stuck in the wall.

"Where were you, anyway?" he asked after a moment. "Care to be honest about _that?"_

"I was with Ralph," Jemima replied, her heart pounding with fear that he wouldn't believe her. "We were out killing again."

"At least you aren't _entirely _useless," Chopper muttered. "Even though killing's about all you can _do..."_ He got up, walked over to her, and pulled her to her feet. She instinctively tensed, trembling as he touched her. His grip was surprisingly gentle, and he brought her against him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's not worry about that now," he whispered in her ear, his voice seductive. Jemima trembled with fear and anticipation, and tilted her head as Chopper brushed his lips against her throat. The man swept her off her feet and carried her to his bed, where he threw her down and climbed on top of her.

"You know I love you, Jemima," he said, peering at her with fierce eyes. "I love you more than anything." He trapped her wrists above her head, and she stared at him as he pulled one of her blades from behind her back. She shivered as he dragged the cold steel across her stomach. "You should know better than to anger your dear Chopper..." He tilted the blade so the sharp edge dug into her flesh. "Your dear Chopper forgives you... _this _time." He dragged the blade the other way, and pain seared through her as the metal cut into her stomach. Jemima averted her eyes, afraid of his calm tone. The man was a _masochist! _Well, then again, so was she, but he was different... At least she didn't sit there and cut up her lover, as _he _did!

Blood seeped from her stomach, and Chopper lowered his head. His tongue flicked out and licked at the crimson, and she shivered, slightly repulsed. He suddenly sat up, glared down at her, and roughly yanked her clothes off. Tears filled her eyes as she realized his intentions. She didn't want this... she didn't want this...

"Fall asleep, little Jemima." A punch to her head, and she was submerged in darkness.


	3. Third

_**A/N: Wow, I'm really bad with updates, aren't I? A full month later... I'm sorry, guys! ^^; My summer's been a little busy so far. But... after a long wait, here's part three! I'm not sure why I underlined this... but oh well. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Lost and Found ~ Third_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Cold.

It was cold.

Jemima wearily opened her eyes and found herself visibly shaking, goosebumps all over her naked body. Sitting up, she looked around cautiously. Her clothes were on the floor, and Chopper was nowhere in sight. The entire house was silent, so she concluded he wasn't home.

As the thought flooded her mind, she quickly scrambled off the bed and pulled her clothes on. She only then noticed her body was sore all over, and the memory from the night before surfaced from her mind.

He'd ripped her clothes off... on top of her... She remembered waking up and being in extreme discomfort before he knocked her out again... Horror filled her as she realized what had happened: She'd been raped. He had raped her. Her eyes widened. She needed to get out of here.

"Where are my blades?" she cried, looking around. She found them stuck in the wall next to an axe, and she ran over and yanked them out before fleeing the house.

Jemima ran down the road, squinting in the sunlight, her heart racing. She was in disbelief. Chopper loved her... why would he do that to her? It was true the axe-man had a horrible temper, but she'd caused him to anger, so she'd deserved to be beaten... but why would he rape her? It didn't make sense...

She stopped running after a bit, dropping down to rest in the shade of the tree. After sitting down, she held out her arms in front of her to see if Chopper had done any further damage to her.

Old bruises littered her arms, patterning her pale skin purple, black, and blue. A hand-shaped bruise striped her upper arm where he'd grabbed her a couple of weeks ago. All the same injuries... but no new ones, as far as she could tell. Good. She didn't want Ralph questioning her again. He'd always do that, every time she came home from Chopper's, and it was annoying. It was none of his business what they did together! Sure, he was her twin brother, but that didn't automatically give him the right to pry into her personal life!

Jemima sighed and leaned her back against the tree. What to do... Chopper had raped her. She looked down and saw her hands were shaking. But... it couldn't be rape, could it? She turned the questions over in her mind. Two people were in a relationship. One couldn't rape the other... it wouldn't be considered rape... would it?

Laughter suddenly caused her to look up. A little girl was playing across the field with a friend. Jemima's hands tightened on her blades. She hadn't killed anyone yet today... and these girls were annoying her. Time for her first spree...

She stood up, her blades in her hands, and stalked over to the children. The girls looked up at her as she approached, and one of them said, "Wanna play, lady?"

Jemima's eyes narrowed, she grinned, and speared through the little girl's middle with her blade. "I'd love to," the Scissorwoman answered, holding up the blade with the dead girl.

The other girl screamed as she watched blood stream down the silvery metal, and Jemima quickly ran her blade through the girl's throat.

The child choked, blood spurting from her mouth. Jemima flung the other girl away and beheaded the one that remained alive, and she then brutally dismembered the girl she'd stabbed through the stomach.

"We'll play 'slice and dice,'" she said, moving on to the girl who she'd stabbed through the throat and beheaded. She chopped and sliced the body, splattering herself with blood, until it was mutilated beyond recognition.

A few moments later, she stood back and admired her handiwork. Both children's bodies were sliced, cut, and diced, bits of flesh scatterd in the grass. She'd gouged out their eyes; their sockets were now bloody, dull, hollow holes.

"And in 'slice and dice,' Jemima always wins," she finished, blood-spattered. As if nothing had happened, she turned and waled away, leaving the remains behind.

Killing... What a marvelous occupation. It had been fun enough when she'd been a human, but now that she was a Subordinate, she was practically immortal, unable to be killed by any normal means. Killing was even more fun now that she was a Subordinate.

A sudden thought occurred to her as she reached an intersection. She wouldn't go home yet... she'd go visit someone else instead.


	4. Fourth

**_A/N: Sorry for the prolonged update, everyone... My mom is in the process of moving her boyfriend out of his house into ours, and we don't have internet currently. It has sucked. But anyway... here's chapter four of Lost and Found, finally! :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Lost and Found ~ Fourth**

**

* * *

  
**

Sledgehammer was another Subordinate. He was a rather big guy; he was one of Ralph's friends, and that was how Jemima had met him. The two had hit it off almost immediately; they were now practically best friends.

It was to Sledgehammer's house that Jemima was heading; she figured he'd know what to do about Chopper. She walked down the street, heading toward the house, ignoring her body's pain. Hopefully he was home...

She reached the large house and knocked on the door. For a minute, there was only silence, then she heard the sound of lumbering footsteps. The door opened to reveal the large figure of Sledgehammer.

"Jemima?" he said, surprise in his deep voice.

"What's up, Sledgey?" she asked. "Listen, can I come in?"

"Sure," Sledgehammer replied, stepping aside so she could enter.

The house was dim and cold; the only light was coming in through the small windows. Jemima sat on the small couch in the living room, setting her blades to the side as Sledgehammer sat next to her.

"What brings you here, little Jemima?" he asked, looking over at her. His eyes trailed down her arms, and then moved back up to her face. "What happened to you?"

"That's what I've come to talk to you about," Jemima replied, laying down and putting her head on his lap. "It's about Chopper."

"Oh yeah, you're dating him," Sledgehammer remembered. "How _is _your relationship?"

"Not too good," Jemima answered truthfully. "Chopper's... changed. He started changing ten months ago. He's gotten really _violent. _I mean, I've always known he has a quick temper, but... lately, every time I do something he thinks is wrong, I get... well..." She held up her bruised arms, showing her fellow Subordinate the results of Chopper's anger. "I don't know what to do about it. I think he even _raped _me last night." Despite her efforts, she felt tears spring into her eyes as she continued to talk. "I don't know what to do, Sledgehammer... I can't _leave _him, it'd break his heart."

She looked up at him and saw his eyes were wide. "Chopper's abusing you?" he asked urgently.

"Well... yeah," Jemima said, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "I don't think there's anything anyone can do about it."

"I don't want you going over there anymore," Sledgehammer said seriously. "He shouldn't be doing this to you. You don't deserve it."

"Yes, I do." She sighed. "I always make him mad; _I'm _the reason he gets angry in the first place. If I could just stop making him angry, I won't get beaten up anymore..."

She suddenly raised her head as she felt Sledgehammer's arms around her. "You don't _do _anything wrong, Jemima," he said, holding her close to him. "You never do. You told me that when you were human, Lord Burroughs beat you, and now that you're a Subordinate, Chopper beats you. You don't deserve to be treated like this... no matter what he says." He kissed the top of her head, and Jemima felt herself blush slightly. Was it just her, or did Sledgehammer give off the illusion of _liking _her?

"If I don't go over there, he'll come after me," she said finally, breaking the silence that had formed. "It's just better for everyone if I go over there."

"Everyone but you," Sledgehammer said, letting her go. "You have to be happy, too, Jemima."

"I _am _happy," she said, looking back at him. "I'm perfectly fine, Sledgey. No need to be worried about me." She got to her feet and picked up her blades. "I'd better get home. Ralph's probably wondering where I am."

She walked to the front door, aware of Sledgehammer's eyes on her the entire time. When she reached her hand out for the front doorknob, she was suddenly turned around, her back against the door. Before she could react, Sledgehammer's lips were on hers.

It was strange, how tender and loving his kisses were, when all she had were rough ones from Chopper. She allowed herself to melt in the Subordinate's arms, kissing him back just as gently. She felt safe, more safe than she'd ever felt in months...

And then it ended, just as quickly as it had begun. Sledgehammer quickly pulled away from her, looking sheepish.

"I -- I'm sorry," he said a bit awkwardly. "Um..." He held the door open for her, his cheeks tinged red. "I'll... see you later. Come see me again soon." Jemima nodded, walking down the steps. Once on the street, she took one last look at her friend, then ran off, going home.

* * *

She arrived home about an hour later, entering the large Burroughs Castle.

She walked in to hear Ralph laughing loudly, his cackles echoing, then watched him slide down the spiraling staircase a moment later.

"You're back!" he said joyously once he'd arrived on the floor. "What took you so long, Jemima?"

"I visited Sledgehammer on the way back," Jemima replied, smiling at him. "Haven't seen him in a while, so I thought I'd go see how he was."

"And...?" Ralph put his hands on his hips, looking knowingly at her.

"And... he's fine." _More than fine, from the way he kissed me, _she added in her thoughts.

"That's good. How was your night with _Chopper?"_

Jemima was silent for a moment, then turned and walked down another hallway. "Just great," she called sarcastically before shutting the door.

She walked down to the library and curled up on a table. The event at Sledgehammer's house was still buzzing incessantly through her mind. He kissed her... and she'd kissed back. Nothing like that had _ever _happened before... not to her, anyway. Sledgehammer was always so quiet... This had been the first time she'd seen him show any emotion other than pleasure in his killings. It was strange... very strange...


End file.
